1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for water treatment using in-situ activation of a manganese dioxide catalyst, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for water treatment using in-situ activation of a manganese dioxide catalyst, which generates a permanganate by means of electrochemical oxidation of manganese dioxide, and allows the permanganate to react with organic contaminants so as to remove the organic contaminants with the permanganate being reduced into manganese dioxide again, thereby effectively removing aqueous organic contaminants and preventing reaction byproducts from being generated.